The Past Revealed, The Future Unknown
by Lady Viviana
Summary: Whats this? A visitor from Eltar? Who is this stranger and why has he come to earth? Will this stranger help out the Rangers? R&R please! It's PG13 for future chapters.
1. Lookie Lookie its a hottie!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Power Rangers…if you don't know who does then your dumb….go watch an eppy and find out.

**A/N:** Hey guys! Its been YEARS since I updated anything so I just randomly chose this one to redo and update. The update comes later when I see the responses from the redo. I read over it and thought it could be a bit better. Thanx for the couple of reviews! Please leave more!! 3 3 3 for anyone who does! Ok so yeah I'm gonna stop rambling. The setting basically is the MMPR Movie. The one with Ivan Ooze, obviously. Lol. Enjoy!

**The Past Revealed, The Future Unknown**

**Chapter One: Introduction**

"Watch out!!" screamed a voice from far behind.

Arix, who had been taking a stroll a long the beach, turns around to see what all the fuss was about. He looks up in the air and only seconds later a volleyball slams him in the face knocking him to the sand.

His vision begins to blur slightly until the source of the voice, and a few of his friends stand on the side of him looking down in concern.

"Hey dude, are you ok?" asked the one girl. Arix looked at her from the ground. He shook his head trying to clear his vision and tried getting up. Everyone helped him get to his feet.

Arix swerved a bit but gets his composure back. He studies the man who warned him. "Thanks for warning me. Although I think it was a bit too late." said Arix jokingly hoping to make some new friends.

"Sorry bro, I hop you weren't hurt or anything. We were playing volleyball and I hit it wrong and it came flying towards you." explained the man.

"Its ok. I wasn't hurt. My vision went cuckoo for a sec there but no harm done." reassured Arix rubbing his recently bruised face. He picked up the ball and handed it to the man.

"Hey…you want to join us? We could use one more." asked the other man next to Arix. Arix rubbed the back of his neck deciding whether or not he should join them.

"Well I guess one game wouldn't hurt! My name is Arix. I am new here in Angel Grove." said Arix introducing himself.

"Oh my name is Tommy. These are my friends. Aisha, Adam, Billy, Rocky and Kimberly. Where did you move from?" asked Tommy curiously.

Arix proudly remembered his home as Tommy asked him that question. Thinking of the forests and the animals. And of his family. "I am from Eltar." he simply stated.

Their jaws just dropped at the statement. He looked around to make sure no one was watching and then whispered to Arix. "Your from Eltar??"

Arix looked at him strangely. "Yeah…is there something wrong with that?" Tommy looked at his friends and then back at him. "No there is nothing wrong with that….its just…well how did you get here from Eltar?" questioned Tommy.

Arix laughed a little at their questions. "well it took me a little bit but it was well worth the trip. To answer your question I teleported to a distant planet after going through the black hole type thing….well that part's a bit complicated…anyway, a couple of people on the planet allowed me to borrow a ship to travel here. It's still out there," he explained pointing to the sky, "It's in stealth mode. I teleported down here."

All the Rangers stood there in complete shock. To see someone from Eltar right here in Angel Grove was just a little bit weird. Kim was the first to pull out of her trans. "Welcome to Angel Grove and well…Earth." she said smiling.

"Thanx. I haven't been here before. It's not as beautiful as home but it's still has its qualities. It's bright and cheerful." he said looking around.

Billy stepped forward to ask the question he was sure was on the mind of everyone else in the group. "I'm not trying to sound rude or unwelcoming but what do you want here on Earth that made you travel all the way from Eltar?" he asked with a curious and puzzled look. Rocky nodded in agreement at the new question. "Yeah it must have been something pretty important to travel that far." he added in.

Arix brought his attention back to his new friends. "Heh. I new sooner or later you'd ask. But I'm sorry I can't reveal any more than what I already have to civilians." he said with a serious look.

Adam looked around to make sure nobody was listening in then back to Arix. "Not braggin' or anything but we aren't just ordinary people…" Arix chuckled at the comment. "No wonder I felt a tremendous amount of power and pure energy from you guys. Don't tell me…you're the power rangers aren't you?" he asked as if it were common to here this kind of thing. They all nodded.

Tommy stepped up and put a hand on Arix' shoulder. "You can trust us with anything. Why don't you come back with us to the command center and see if we can help?"

Arix smiled. "Zordon picks the greatest warriors for the power every time. Always willing to help others. Yes that would be great." Tommy began to lift his wrist to his mouth but Aisha placed a hand on his communicator and pulled it down. "Wait! Hang on a sec. How do we know that your not evil? And that your not just trying to trick us into taking you to the command center?" Billy looked from Aisha to Arix. "That is true. How would we know for certain that he's telling the truth or not? He hasn't exactly proven the fact that he's good or that he's from Eltar or not!"

Arix' smile faded into a stern look full of complete seriousness. "Because Zordon is my father. I may not have much more proof than that. You'll just have to trust me." They all looked at each other shock having once again run through their features.

Rocky studied Arix a moment. "Well if we did take him back and he was bad the alarms will go off and he'll instantly be trapped in the defenses containment field." They all looked at Rocky. Tommy spoke up first "Yeah Rocky does have a point. I think we can trust him enough to at least try." he said as he began to speak into the communicator "Alpha we're teleporting to the command center please teleport up our guest." A second later the tiny robot voice was heard " Teleporting now Tommy."

Seconds later Arix was teleported away with a bright flash of energy. Moments later the Rangers found a quiet spot and teleported away in their respective colors.

After all of them were in the command center they listened for the alarms but heard nothing. Then looked around and spotted Arix greeting Alpha.

**A/N2:** Heh. Well I loved the first version but I think I like this one better. I hope you like this one. I fixed the names and added a bit….PLZ R&R!!


	2. Warning

Disclaimer: Well you know how it goes…I complain to you guys how much I wish I owned everyone but I don't blah blah blah…but what I can state is that I own Arix…so HA!! Lol ^^;

A/N: well here you go….another chapter. Hope you enjoy. I like this one. I am going to draw Arix so, soon I will be able to show you guys what he looks like if you guys want. Sorry I am cutting this so short…I am supposed to be off the puter…hehe ^^;; 

Chapter Two: Warning 

Seconds later seven streams of light appear in the Power Chamber. Arix immediately looks all around to check his surroundings. "Wow….look at all the gadgets and gizmos in this place!" said Arix as his eyes begin to glow with glee. It was like letting a kid loose in a candy store.

Arix walks around the Command Center checking out the hardware. The others walk over to where Alpha was. Arix opens a panel and looks closely at the work that was put into it. "Hmmm…you know. I could prolly tear this apart and put it back together in…oh it looks like 5 min." Kimberly heard his comment and quickly ran over to him. "No no no…you shouldn't do that. Come on your father is over here." said Kimberly closing the panel.

Kimberly drug Arix over to where Alpha was. Arix looks down and sees Alpha. "ALPHA 5!!! Is that you?!?!" Arix runs over to him and lifts him up off the ground spinning him around giving him a huge bear hug. "Ay yi yi yi! Arix…when did you come to earth?" asked Alpha as he was being set down. "I just came about 20 minutes ago. Where is dad at?" wondered Arix looking around for Zordon. 

Alpha walked to the control panel. "He is in a meditative state. Ay yi yi…I just realized. Arix you can be our mechanic. You could be our medical engineer too…You are the best I have ever seen with machinery. And if any one was sick you would instantly be there to help them!" Arix blushed at the compliment. "Well…I was planning on staying here. Hmmmm….well what would you need a me for? You don't have any Rangers or Zords. Do you?" 

Tommy and the others stood forward. "We are the Power Rangers and we do have Zords." Arix was shocked to see the Rangers were formed again. "Wow...I had no clue. How come dad recruited the rangers, Alpha?" asked Arix curiously. "Rita Repulsa is constantly attacking earth and is trying to take over the world. You know we really could use the extra help." insisted Billy. A smile made its way across Arix's face. "Well ok. If you really could use the help." "Definitely!" said Adam.

A silent ruffle was heard. The rangers looked around the Command Center but couldn't find the source of the noise. "What was that?" asked Kimberly. "I don't know…" said Aisha. Arix was holding back his laughter. The noise was made in his pocket. He kept it to himself.

A faint animal noise was heard coming from Arix's pocket but no one could figure out what kind of animal it was. The rangers smiled and looked at Arix. Arix began looking around pretending he thought they were looking at someone else behind him. They saw his pocket moving. "Eww...omg what do you have in your pocket?" asked Kimberly worried she would have to run away.

Arix lifted up the flap of his jacket pocket. He put his hand inside and grabbed the animal. He carefully lifted it up out of his pocket and out came a tiger cub. The next thing that filled the room was a bunch of adorable comments from the girls and how awesome it was to have tiger cub from the guys.

A flash of light filled the room. Zordon came out of his meditative state and saw Arix. "SON HOW NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN. WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE TO EARTH." wondered Zordon seeing his beloved son again. "Well to tell you the truth its not a very good visit," said Arix then he looks back at the rangers, "Sorry I had to cover myself back there…I didn't want to trouble you if you weren't the rangers." 

Rocky looks Arix in the eyes. "Hey no problem. You did what you had to do." Arix nods to him then looks back at Zordon. "I got word that someone was going to set Ivan Ooze free. This can not happen father. He is the one who…" he stopped in the middle of what he was saying and continued the current issue. "I also got word he is here on earth. With the little information Billy handed to me I now know its probably Rita who is going to release him. What should we do father?" 

Zordon looked down at all of them. "I AM AFRAID THERE IS NOTHING WE CAN DO UNTIL RITA MAKES HER MOVE. UNTIL THEN ENJOY ANGEL GROVE. I WILL HAVE ALPHA CONTACT YOU IF ANY DISTURBANCES ARE DETECTED."

~~**~~**~~**~~

Arix joined the others at the juice bar. Sitting there not worrying about anything relaxed him but he was still tense thinking about other things that was on his mind. Aisha saw Arix shifting in his seat. "Arix don't worry about it. Alpha is going to let us know if anything is happening. You won't miss out on anything. Just sit here and take your mind off of things." she reassured.

Arix looked up into her eyes. "Its not that. I have faith in my Alpha. It just something that I have been thinking of…I don't care to share it or talk about it…I'll be fine though. Hey…that reminds me…who is going to show me around this place?" asked Arix changing the subject. 

Tommy raised his hand. "Its about time that I am not the new guy so I think I will be the professional and show you around." he said proudly. Both him and Arix got up and walked around the juice bar. After they were done with that tour, they headed out into the park and he showed him around there.

"This is a nice peaceful park. Is it like this all the time?" asked Arix. Tommy came out of his thoughts and looked at Arix. "Well for us Rangers there always seems to be some kind of disturbance in the park. Rita and Zedd always send down their clay brains." Just then when Tommy finished a few of them appeared behind him. Arix looked behind him to where they were. "And would they be the clay brains your talking about?" Arix said pointing to the gray clay putties behind them.

Tommy flipped around quickly and fell into a battle stance. He looked at Arix. "Stand back, bro…I can handle this." Arix gave him a confused look. "Doesn't the fact that my father is Zordon, give you any clue that I am all powerful and stuff too? I can fight."

With that Arix also fell into a battle stance. Both Tommy and Arix charged into the clutter. Throwing a few punches Tommy took out one and had three more to go. Arix had about four or five. 

Arix swung his leg around while holding onto one and kicked another sending it into a tree. That one was defeated. Two of the putties grabbed him from behind. Arix shook them off and back hand them in the face. They flipped but were only momentarily knocked down. 

Meanwhile, Tommy back flipped over a putty as it came charging from behind. Then he kicked it into a bench defeating it. The other two ran off like little girls trying to get away from the almighty Ranger. 

Arix on the other hand was still fighting against four. Arix held up is finger. "Wait a sec. I wanna show you something." said Arix tricking the putties. As stupid as they were, the putties stopped and waited to see what was going to happen. Arix lifted his hands above his head. He began to form an energy ball that was flickering with lightning. "Goodbye! Tommy count to three then jump as high as you can." said Arix as he slammed his newly created energy ball into the ground. Exactly after three seconds, it sent a wave of electricity just far enough to get the putties and go past Tommy. Tommy on command jumped after the three seconds and just missed being electrified. The putties were destroyed after being fried to a crisp. 

Arix got up off his knee from slamming the ball of energy into the ground. Tommy looked shocked. "That was awesome man!" said an amazed Tommy going for a high five. Arix returned it. "That was nothing wait until I show you what else I can do!" bragged Arix. 

Tommy put on a serious face. "We better get back to Zordon. Usually when Rita sends her putties that's when the big trouble starts." stated Tommy teleporting both of them back to the command center. 

A/N: so what do you think? I think that was a pretty good fight scene for the first try don't you think? If you have any improvements that you would like to add then let me know…I will try to take them into consideration. Byeness!! ^_^


	3. History Revealed

****

Disclaimer: Unfortunately no one in this story is mine…except for Arix, Aria, the dead wife and child and future characters that I might possibly add. But for now…I own those dead people and the kitty…. And the HOTTIE!!! 

****

A/N: Personally, I loved Arix's electrical attack. I really don't know what to call it but I thought it was really cool. I am going to attempt to draw it. He he ^_^ But I love this chapter the best so far. I have a pic of him that I drew…although its anime its still pretty cool

Both Tommy and Arix arrive back at the command center. They approach Zordon and Alpha all hyped up about Arix's attack. Tommy walked up first. "Alpha you should have seen Arix. That electrical attack was the best. How'd you do that?" asked Tommy as he turned back to Arix. 

Arix looked up from the floor after being in deep thought. He realizes how much Tommy is bragging and started to blush. "Ah…that was nothing. It's all about balancing your inner ki and shoving it forward. You learn that kind of stuff on Eltar. I learned it so I could defend my fami-l-y…" Arix stopped speaking. His eyes returned to the floor. A deep depression engulfed his presence.

Tommy looked at him worried he said something wrong. "Arix what's the matter?" asked Tommy as he put his hand on Arix's shoulder. A tear slowly formed in Arix's eye and began to stream down his face. 

Moments later streams of light flashed. The rest of the rangers replaced them. "What happened in the park Tommy?" asked Billy. Arix and Tommy looked up at them. Tommy removed his hand from Arix's shoulder. "We were attacked by a bunch of putties. I beat some up and then the other two ran off like the cowards they are and then Arix…man you should have seen him. He had this one electrical attack that probably had enough power to knock out the whole army," explained Tommy. 

Arix paid no attention to his little story. He started walking past them. Aisha noticed something was disturbing him. She grabbed his hand as he walked by. She started to walk with him. Adam turned around and noticed the two of them leaving. Aisha turned around and lifted her finger to her lips. "Shhh…we are going to go outside and talk." she whispered to Adam. 

They walked outside of the power chamber. All around was nothing but dirt. Mountains of dirt and rock are all that surrounded the power chamber for miles. They sat on the edge of the cliff and swung their legs freely over the side. Aisha looked up into his eyes. "I saw the same depression in the juice bar. You want to talk about it?" she carefully examined.

Arix shifted a little. He returned the gaze. "I really don't want to talk about it. But I know that if I don't I will be hearing everyone bugging me for the rest of my stay here." said Arix holding back a little laugh. "Yeah and you know I will be on your butt the whole time. Look at me now. I couldn't help but worry when you seemed disturbed at the health center and when I saw you now…I felt the need to cheer you up." 

Arix looked out into the open. He started remembering everything that happened. "Well do you have a while?" She giggled. "I have until 8 tonight…c'mon its story time." Arix looked at her. "Well ok if you say so…be warned…it's not a happy one." 

Aisha turned her whole body and faced Arix. He began his story. "It was about a century or two ago…I was in the middle of training. All male Eltarians had to learn to use their power. To defend themselves and more importantly their family. Well one day, I was running home to see my wife. I had been improving more than any one on Eltar. Everyone assumed it was because my father was the all mighty Zordon. That day I was allowed to go home early from training. I ran as fast as I could to see her. On the way home she starts talking to me telepathically. She was panicking. It seemed like she was in labor. Yeah…I was going to be a father and I was going to see the birth of my daughter. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. But obviously it wasn't fast enough. When I got to my house Ivan Ooze was there…holding my baby upside down. I am guessing she was just born because her cord was still attached and she wasn't cleaned. I looked to his left and noticed my wife was dead. I was about to charge at him when he…he…killed my daughter right there in front of me. I began to get really angry. With all the power and everything I had in me I destroyed every evil presence within the galaxy. But unfortunately Ivan Ooze had escaped the blast…I don't know how…but he did." He looked down at his hands. They were fiddling with is belt. Aisha took one of his hands and squeezed it. She looked down at his belt and noticed it was extremely fury. It was odd but she didn't care to ask him about something as stupid as that at a delicate time like this. 

In the command center the rangers had already asked what was bugging Arix. Zordon had been telling them the same story. Zordon was not there when the incident occurred but did something about it. Tommy looked up at Zordon. "That must be awful. I can't even begin to think of how much sadness he is going through right now. More than me… I will go out to him. He is probably spilling his guts to Aisha anyway," he said as he turned around walking towards the door.

Aisha put her arms around his waist. She leaned onto his shoulder and hugged him. He leaned on her head and continued with the story. "The thing that really gets me is that I was not able to get him but my fathers power rangers could. Later on, Ivan Ooze was tracked down and trapped into an egg. Which was buried here on earth. Recently I had been spying on a bunch of evil monsters. They had said that their master on earth was going to open that egg. I felt compelled to be here to stop it. I didn't want what happened to me happen to somebody else. Aisha?" he stopped and looked down at her. She heard him call her name and looked up at him. "Yes Arix?" "Thanks for listening. I feel so much better!" She smiled and looked back out to the desert. "Your welcome. That is what I am here for." she said feeling something spasm around his waist. 

Aisha jumped back all wide-eyed. "Arix what the hell was that?" He looked down at where she felt the spasm. "Was that my little Aria?" She looked at him confused. "Who's Aria?" He lifted his cub back out of his pocket she had been leaning on. "This is Aria. Was it her you felt move?" Aisha shook her head. "No…it was higher than that. Right around here." she said as she pointed at the spot.

Tommy opened the door to the outside. He saw Aisha a little freaked out at Arix. "What's going on Aisha?" he asked laughing at her. "He had a spasm…it just felt weird. I thought it was his tiger cub but it was higher than that." Arix looked down at where she was pointing and knew what she was talking about. 

Arix stood up. "Guys, I just realized what she is freaking out about. If I show you do you promise not to laugh? Or be scared? Or anything really?" he said laughing. Both Aisha and Tommy nodded and waited in anticipation as to what he was showing them. Arix took off his black trench coat and laid it on the ground. Then he put down Aria and looked back up at Aisha and Tommy. "Ok…be ready," he giggled. 

Arix looked down at his belt. It started to unravel by itself. Aisha and Tommy went wide-eyed. When it was done unraveling it went behind Arix. "So…what do you think?" asked Arix as he turned around to reveal an adorable brown tail that was longer than he was. He seemed a little proud of it for some reason. "Arix? Wha…WOW! That is really cool!" said Tommy. Aisha was speechless. "I…well…its different." she said managing to not be scared. "C'mon lets show everyone else." 

Arix picked up his coat and put it on. He then put Aria back into her beloved pocket to sleep. They all ran into the command center dragging Arix. "Guys look, Arix has a tail." Every one turned around. "WOW! That's cool. Where did that come from I didn't see that a minute ago." stated Adam. Arix turned his attention to Adam. "Well young one, I had it wrapped around my waist and made it seemed like a had a real tacky belt on. Impressed?" explained Arix. "Yeah I think that is a really neat idea. But…" said Adam interrupted by alarms. 

Arix started flipping out. "What the hell is that noise?" asked a frightened Arix. "Its our alarms. It lets us know if Rita or any other villain is attacking," explained Kimberly. "Alpha who is it?" asked Tommy. "Ay yi yi yi…it's Rita herself. She is speaking to us. Observe the viewing globe." They all look at the viewing globe to listen to what she has to say.

Zordon I know who has just paid you a little visit. Just to let you know he is mine to. If I don't get to talk to him I will destroy your precious Angel Grove. The viewing globe went black. Arix shook his head laughing. "Oh well…talk to you guys later." said Arix. He began to spin around in a circle. He spun around 180 degrees when he vanished into thin air. 

Seconds later Arix started to appear spinning around the other 180 degrees to finish the circle. Finally he was in full view. "Mother dear…how are you my evilness?" asked Arix bending down to one knee picking his mothers hand up and kissing it. Arix rose again. A puzzled look came across his face. "Mother…I must ask you a question. Why is it that you're trying to release Ivan Ooze? You know he killed your daughter in-law and your granddaughter right?" Rita looks at her semi-evil son. "Yes I do…but I was thinking he could help me in my evil plans." Arix shifts in his standing position. "And what would that be, Mother?" Rita looks up at her son. "I am not telling you. Your just going to tell your little power pukes everything and then the plan will be ruined." Arix rolled his eyes. "Mother don't be stupid. You know I wouldn't do that to you." Rita went wide-eyed. "Don't you dare call me stupid or talk back." Rita began to lift her hand up to slap her son. The Rangers teleported behind them. "Stop, Rita." said Tommy. Arix turned around to see them all standing there. Rita grabbed her son on the shoulder. Arix looked at her mother shocked. "Later, Rangers!" screamed Rita. Arix quickly looked at the others. "Rangers…. Help!" pleaded Arix knowing his mother wasn't up to any good. He reached out for the Rangers just as they vanished. The rangers jumped towards them. "Arix!" screamed Aisha. 

****

A/N: I love this chapter…betchya didn't know that Rita was his mommy didya…he he ^_^. I am really enjoying this story whether or not I have fans I still love this story. Hope you enjoyed! Byeness! 


End file.
